


All for one

by heyitsVic



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest, but Danny gets all the love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsVic/pseuds/heyitsVic
Summary: The boys give Danny the warm welcome he deserves after he spent two weeks away.
Relationships: Jake Kiszka/Danny Wagner, Josh Kiszka/Danny Wagner, Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	All for one

**Author's Note:**

> This can be considered as incest. Please read the tags before reading. If this triggers you or isn't up your alley go back right now.  
> I am not suggesting the real members of GVF are involved this way at all. This is simply fiction. ALL FAKE.

Here goes nothing…

It all started with best friends Danny and Sam. After a couple of years, with touring and such they slowly became more than friends and switched to friends with benefits. Their secret arrangement didn’t remain a secret for too long because Josh caught them red handed one day, hands inside each other’s pants, but instead of freaking out he understood his brother’s motive. 

I mean, it’s Danny we’re talking about, he can’t blame Sam for wanting to be all over the drummer. What happened next was unexpected but it worked for them all, as Josh became part of their little “arrangement” as well. Thank god Sam wasn’t selfish. 

Given the circumstances the boys spend way too much time together so it was only natural for Sam and Josh to agree to share Danny’s affection. Once again they tried to be sneaky for as long as they could, wanting to hide their touchy antics from Jake. They weren’t sure about Jake’s possible reaction if he ever found out about his twin and younger bro having sexual encounters with their best friend, while still being on tour no less. They had to be careful just in case…

Blame it on the weather or the testosterone constantly oozing from the four young men, but the trio were not able to keep the secret from Jake for much longer. Which led them to a new agreement, approved by Danny of course: they all had access to their friend, after all he had enough energy and stamina to go around. 

Danny was flattered and couldn’t say no, he couldn’t deny he loved the brothers but was also in lust with them, they were all so different, so sensual in their own special way, but could connect to stay in sync and work together if that’s what Danny wanted. The drummer knew he was lucky, he was out on the road with his small personal harem… sort of.

When the tour was finally over, Danny went away on a two week vacation with his family. The Kiszkas were going to miss him but understood he needed to spend time with his family too. After those very long and slow days of no-Danny the boys were eager to welcome him back.

They prepared to welcome him at the twins’ apartment. Once he crossed the door, Sam and Josh were impatient to throw themselves on his arms, Sam wasn’t shy about it, so he greeted Danny with a big hug then wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him into a kiss, that soon turned into a series of many needy little kisses. They made their way to the kitchen where Josh was cooking; they made out some more in front of him, they knew he didn’t really get jealous and actually enjoyed being a fly on the wall from time to time. Watching Danny kiss his brother with his strong arms around Sam’s waist, it was hot.

When they pulled apart Danny went over to Josh who was leaning on the island. “I missed you so much, angel.” He told Josh as he hugged the shorter man from behind. The feeling of that firm ass pressed against his crotch was something he missed too. “Me too, Daniel. Are you hungry? I made your favorite.” Josh told him and rested his head on Danny’s chest. “It smells delicious. Can I have a taste?” 

The singer was not one to be bossed around but whatever Danny wanted Danny got so he happily hurried to the oven to get the food. After they all had a taste, the drummer suddenly asked.

“Uhm, where’s Jake?”

“Oh? Didn’t notice he was missing.” Josh said casually.

“I think he’s still taking a bath, it’s been a while though, I bet all his fingers and toes are wrinkly by now, ewww.” Sam added with his typical laugh.

All three decided they should get more comfortable so they made their way to the living room, where they began a heated make out session. Neither Sam or Josh were able to keep their hands to themselves and gave Danny all the love and attention he deserved. Danny sat in the middle of the largest couch, Josh immediately sat right beside him and put his mouth to work on Danny’s face and neck. Sam didn’t mind that and in addition he got on his knees in from of Danny, he bit his lip when he started to remove Danny’s belt.

He felt giddy opening his “present” and quickly unbuttoned the jeans then pulled the zipper down. As they all got busy, Jake finally appeared in the hallway. He was observing the scene from the distance, he saw Danny and Josh glued to each other, his twin still attacking Danny’s neck and occasionally the part of his chest that was exposed. Sam was on the floor, skillfully moving Danny’s boxers out of the way to free his dick. 

The only man Jake’s ever been with is Danny. Jake would never admit it, but deep down he felt a little jealous of his brothers. Not that Danny wasn’t giving him the same love and attention when they got together but Jake wished he could be as carefree and daring as his brothers, he wanted to be good for Danny. When it was just him and Danny he felt more at ease, he got insecure and a bit shy in front of Sam and Josh though, he thoughts were like: ‘I bet he likes them better, the way Sam kisses him, how Josh reads him and is able to please him with his hands or with his mouth… and I’m not… what if Danny thinks I’m not as good as them?’

Danny was enjoying himself so he pushed his head back and closed his eyes for a minute but he opened them again when Sam wrapped his warm hand around his cock, that’s when he noticed Jake standing in the hallway, watching them.

“Hey baby, there you are.” Danny’s eyes bright just like his beautiful smile.

“Don’t be shy Jake, you can come say hi.” Josh told him.

As Jake walked closer Danny noticed his hair was still a little damp, he extended his hand at him and Jake took it, the taller man pulled him close enough to bring their mouths together in a deep kiss. Passionate and deep enough to take Jake’s breath away for a second. 

Danny licked Jake’s top lip and in return Jake opened up for him. Their tongues touched carefully, the sensual kissing sounds turned on Josh and Sam even more “Oh I really missed your sweet kisses, baby.” Danny said and Jake couldn’t stop the smile and blush from appearing on his face. 

Jake looked down at Sam then decided to sit down on the carpet next to him, it was his turn to observe his brother playing with Danny’s cock. Sam really was a pro by now, he knew just what Danny liked and how he liked it, how to start by tease him a little, when to pick of a rhythm, how to touch him to the point precum started leaking from him. 

When Sam finally put his cock in his mouth Jake stood there looking closely. When Danny let out a curse followed by some moans; Jake’s mouth unconsciously opened and closed, then puckered his lips. It was as if he was taking a mental note of how Sam was pleasuring Danny. Jake admired Sam’s technique, he admired that he was able to relax his throat and take him in deeply without much effort. 

Jake couldn’t wait for his turn to worship that massive cock too. His mouth started to water.

Danny noticed Jake’s eyes were on Sam and felt the need to tease him just a little bit.

“Do you enjoy watching, Jakey?” 

“I’m- well I-” he didn’t finish that because Danny continued…

“I bet you do, look at you, you should see your face right now baby, are you getting wet watching Sammy taking me in his mouth. Fuck- yeah just like that, love…” he stopped talking when Sam did that thing with his tongue then continued “…I know you, Jakey. I know your pussy must be so wet by now.”

“I think so too. Are you wet, baby?” Josh added with a knowing grin on his face.

After many encounters, Danny discovered Jake enjoyed a certain type of dirty talk, to be submissive, to be treated a little more delicately than his brothers. 

Jake knew it was pointless to keep holding back his desire. He got up and sat beside Danny again. Danny had one hand inside Josh’s underwear by now but he was skilled enough to handle the twins as Sam continued to give him head. 

“I saw this video, so I’ve been wanting to try something, baby. Why don’t you get on your knees too and share with Sammy?” Danny suggested.

Jake nodded and obediently did, Danny moved his legs a little to allow the boys to put their mouths on him at the same time. Of course Sam didn’t protest, he wanted to please Danny and he also found it pretty damn hot to be sharing Danny’s cock with his brother. Jake began by giving his length a soft kiss and some licks on the head as Sam licked him on the other side, from base to top, they alternated between kissing and licking and sucking. After all, there was enough dick to go around. 

With the two long haired beauties on their knees for him, Danny quickly discovered this was better than that video he was talking about. He felt close to cumming when Jake eagerly sucked his tip and Sam kept his hand tightly around his girth. 

“Danny, Danny- fuck don’t cum in Jake’s mouth…” Josh started “…I wanna see you cum on their faces.” Danny moaned at the dirty request, the fact that the brothers got off to seeing him sharing himself with the others always did it for Danny.

“Fuck yeah- we can try that.” Danny agreed, he was trying his best to last longer and not shoot his load in Jake’s inviting mouth.

“Give it to us, Danny please.” Sam begged.

Jake moaned too, he had his left hand down his pajama pants wanting to take his edge off, he pulled away on Danny’s command. Sam continued stroking Danny’s cock then Jake got a little lower to kiss his balls that were so full. With Jake’s mouth on his balls, Sam’s hand on his cock and Josh kissing him, the brothers stimulated him to completion. 

When he reached his peak, he groaned as he emptied his load, it landed on Jake and Sam’s faces, on Sam’s cheek and on Jake’s lips and chin.  
Jake licked the drops that landed on his lips, just a little taste was enough to leave him hungry for more.

“Shit that’s iiiit.” The scene was too much for Josh who came shortly after with Danny’s hand around him. “Danny, look, look at the mess you made.” Josh insisted. Danny looked down again, seeing his cum on the other boys’ faces involuntary made him shot an extra squirt of thick cum that landed on his thigh. Sam quickly licked it up, “Can’t let it go to waste.”

“Fuck, oh my god thank you. I really really needed that. You have no idea how much I’ve missed you all.”

“We’re not done with you, babe.” Sam announced as he finally got up to kiss Danny again.

“Indeed. Don’t think I’m going to bed without a nice pounding first, Daniel.”

Danny smiled at that “Of course, just let me recover. Give me a few minutes and we can go.”

“Me first! It’s my turn tonight.” said Jake.

“No! I called him first, Jake!” Josh protested.

“I don’t think so. Danny said he’d do me first. Tell ‘em, babe.” Sam added.

“But I prepared myself in the tub! I want to go first.” Jake concluded. 

Danny looked at them lovingly and shook his head, he didn’t know what he did to deserve them but he wasn’t complaning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) I wrote this in two hours so I apologize for the possible typos. I had to write it all down before I lost my muse lol


End file.
